


Hoverbike Races

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [15]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluffy, Home on the Range - Freeform, Post episode fics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Many prototypes were tested on the Gran Roca Ranch, some by unconventional methods.





	Hoverbike Races

Gordon’s chubby hands reached out as Scott pulled up next to where he was stood, 

“I wanna go!” 

“Me too, me too!” Alan called, toddling over to them.

Scott laughed, hopping off of the hoverbike. He looked back as Virgil and John brought their own bikes to a stop next to his. 

“I’ll take Gordy,” Virgil volunteered, shuffling back on his seat as their younger brother’s face lit up. 

Scott lifted Alan,

“Come on Squirt, you can ride with me, John already has an unfair disadvantage,”

Alan giggled as he reached out to the handlebars, John frowning against the sun as he shouted, 

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I got given the broken one!”

Virgil smirked as he looked to him, 

“John, none of them are broke, Dad just finished fixing them last night…”

Scott laughed as he hopped back on his bike behind Alan, swinging it around ready to head back out, 

“Last one to the caves is a rotten tomato!” 

Alan squealed in delight as they set off at speed, not far behind them he could hear Gordon and Virgil’s yells of delight and John’s yell to wait for him. 

 

Scott slowed his bike, turning slightly to make sure John hadn’t fallen off as they caught up to him. His brother’s face of concentration was almost comical as the bike jumped and rocked over the uneven surface. 

“No!” Alan moaned, “Faster Scotty! Faster!”

He smiled as he hugged his littlest brother close, 

“We gotta wait for Johnny to catch up,”

“But I don’ wanna be a rotted tomato!”

Scott sped up slightly as the others began to catch up, still keeping an eye on John’s progress. He smiled as Virgil and Gordon passed them, Gordon twisting in his seat to blow raspberries at them. 

 

John could see the bike with Virgil and Gordon on tilting as Gordon leant out, the weight distribution unbalanced by the movement. He couldn’t get close enough to yell, to warn them that the bike would tip. It happened too quickly for him to do anything as the bike tilted and both went tumbling into the dried out, cracked earth. 

He brought his own bike to a slow stop as he caught off, Scott already there, Alan and his own bike forgotten as he pushed the hoverbike off his younger brothers. 

 

“Are they alright?” John asked as he jumped down, racing over. He slowed as he neared them, sighing in slight relief at the sound that greeted him. Gordon was flopped across Virgil’s chest, his older brother’s arm wrapped protectively around him, both giggling as they lay in the dust. 

“They’re fine,” Scott assured, looking to the bike, “But I think we’re dead when we get back,”

“Uh oh!” Alan shouted from his seat making both of them turn at the sound of thundering hooves.

John turned to Scott, mouth twisted, “I think we’re dead now.”

 

The horse came to a smooth stop next to the group, the woman jumping off in one smooth motion, tilting her hat back as she stood with hands on her hips, 

“What on  _ earth _ have you boys been up to?”

Gordon had wriggled free of Virgil’s arm, jumping up to hug his mother’s legs, 

“Momma! We were winning the race, and then we crashed!”

Scott could see her smile as she crouched, brushing the dust from his hair, 

“I can see that, and look, you ripped your new jeans,”

Gordon looked down before looking up again, 

“Are we in trouble Momma?”

She laughed, ruffling her hair as she shook her head,

“You kids have gotta find your fun somehow out here, no matter what your father says,”

Scott looked to John in hope, 

“So, you’ll tell him not to tell us off?”

She laughed again,

“You can worm your way out of it yourselves young man,”

“Mo-om,” John whined, “It was just some fun.”

 

They turned at the arrival of one of the bright yellow pods, Alan’s eyes widening as he clambered down from the hover bike. 

“Uh oh!” 

Lucy shook her head at her husband as he pushed back the hood of the prototype,

“What on earth happened here?”

“Well we were--” “It was Gordon’s--” “No it weren’t--”

“Hush!” Lucy commanded, as the boys all chattered at once. She looked to Jeff with a smile, 

“They were just testing out the hoverbikes for me.”

He frowned at her as he jumped down from the pod, 

“And broke one of them in the process!”

 

Scott stepped forward,

“It was an accident Dad. We’re sorry, but we were bored and they’d been left out from yesterday and…”

He didn’t see the look that passed between his parents. Lucy raising an eyebrow asking Jeff where he’d heard the exact spiel before. Both knew where the boys got their mischievous streak from. Jeff sighed and looked to the boys,

“So who won the race?

John shrugged,

“Well Gordon tipped the bike before we found out.”

 

Jeff looked to Lucy, shrugging as he lifted Alan up onto the tracks of the pod, 

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing for it then--”

John was already going to his mother’s horse, taking the reins from her as she took Gordon to the spare bike. 

Virgil and Scott grinned as they dashed to the last bike together, both announcing, 

“Last one back has to do the washing up for a week!” 


End file.
